


Embrace

by Grassy



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fruityfic100, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We will never meet.  I know it… In exchange he has given me my “freedom”…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying out a slightly different style of writing lately, so I’m not too sure on how it turned out. I do feel the impact of it is greater like this than in another perspective, however. Plus, it’s Yukichi! Squee~!
> 
> Prompt: 094 - Hug

This is not what you’d planned, not at all.

You had meant to tell her of your growing feelings for her; to make or break or somehow manage to not change things between the two of you at all. Never would you have imagined **this**. Have imagined **her**. **Here**. In your **arms**. Against your **body**.

And you’re still human, no sign of the Rat at all. The weight, the warmth, the **feel** of her against your own body is like nothing you’ve ever felt before. **And you’re still human**.

So, unless she pulls away, you never have to let her go.

Despite your own fears, mixed-up feelings, and the tears that continue to fall, you know it has all been worth it, just to hold her and only her in your arms.

**This is everything**.


End file.
